


Here We Are, Finally

by Wanderlust



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderlust/pseuds/Wanderlust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in case you couldn't tell, they're in a mental hospital. plz review!!! <3</p></blockquote>





	Here We Are, Finally

For some reason, I am sitting on a cloud, floating through the sky. In my hands is a Rubik's cube. I am trying to figure it out, but to no avail. Finally, I give up and throw it. As soon as it leaves my hand, the cloud opens up underneath me and I fall, slow and quiet.

~~~~

My eyes snap open so hard it hurts. Tobi is walking around, waking everyone up. I sit up and rub my eyes. That fucking dream was stupid.

"Time for meds," Tobi says. "Go line up."

I climb out the bed and put on my white robe and white slippers. I reach into my trunk and pull out my white bandana to tie around my head. After I'm done, I head to the Activity Room.

Bill is there, waiting for me. He has on the mandatory white pajamas with his black shoes and black robe. He looks like a fucked up Grim Reaper.

"Hey, Tom," he says, smiling. I wave my hand slightly. As soon as we're in line, her starts talking. I only half listen, not really caring about what he says; he repeats himself half the time anyways.

"I had a weird dream last night," he says to me. "I was on a cloud, with a fucking Rubik's cube. Fucking cube." He scoffs.

"So anyways, I was trying to figure it out, but who the hell can figure it out, right? So I say, 'fuck it', and I throw it away. Soon as I do, I feel the cloud, like, disappear, and I'm falling down to the ground. I'm not even screaming."

We reach the counter and take the pills and water. Bill downs his in half a second and sighs. "What kind of fucked up shit is that?"

I take my pill more slowly. "I had the same dream," I say after swallowing the pill. "That was some stupid shit."

We walk over to our usual sitting area, right by the garden and board games.

"I'm telling you, Tom, it's the fucking pills. They're making us crazy." He plops down in a chair and I sit down next to him.

Putting my feet up on the table, I say, "Simone is worse. She had a dream that Tobi gagged her and fucked her on a boat."

"Tobi?" Bill says disbelievingly. "That's disgusting. She could've dreamed of someone hot, at least."

It's silent between us for a while. Bill drops his arm over the side of the chair and leans his head on his shoulder. A few seconds later, his head snaps up, his eyes bright.

"Tomi,' he says. "I gotta show you something." He pulls a string out his pocket stealthily. We're not supposed to have strings. He ties the ends together and makes a Cat's Cradle. I watch him, amazed. His mouth is hanging open slightly, his eyes focused.

When he finishes, he holds it up proudly. "Like it?" he asks brightly. I nod slowly, my mouth hanging open. Bill laughs a little, putting the string away. "That's why I love you, Tomi." He reaches over and grabs my hand. I watch his hair move, beautiful black with blonde streaking.

"You're pretty," I say. More to myself than him. He watches my mouth move. "You're my best friend."

"You're my only friend," he says lightly.

~~~~

I feel extremely comfortable. I love my bed-the pillows are soft and the blankets are warm. My eyes are closed and I am almost near dreams when I feel the bed sag under someone's weight.

My first thought is spirits. I freeze as I feel someone playing with one of my braids. An arm wraps around my waist and I recognize Bill's long, silky fingers. I relax and turn to face him. His eyes are wide open. "Hey, Tomi," he whispers. He lays his head on the side of my face, so his ear is by my mouth.

"How did you get in here?" I whisper back.

"Snuck in under the beds. Tobi was asleep by the door." I hear him smiling.

"Oh," is all I say. I wrap my arms around his waist. I close my eyes, feeling better than I did before. Bill kisses my neck, right behind my ear. His lips are soft and cold. I breathe deep as he moves down to my collarbone.

"Bill," I whisper. "Did you come here to seduce me?"

"Yes," he says simply. "Is it working?"

"Partially," I respond. He moves his hands down my body and into my pants. I open my eyes and look at him. He's biting his lips seductively. "I want you, Tomi," he says quietly.

"Okay," I say, unsure of what will happen next. Bill leans in and kisses me, all the while stroking my swollen cock. I inhale sharply. Bill lets go of me and lies on his back, eyes closed. He licks his lips slow and sexy. I climb on top of him and he removes his pants.

"Jetzt, Tomi," he breathes. "Please."

I lick my lips and slide in a finger, watching Bill's reaction. I remove my finger after a few minutes and slide myself in slowly. Bill bites his lip to stop himself from making noise.

We fuck, and it's wonderful. Bill's nails dig into my back and he moans in my ear. I hit his prostate because he bucks his hips. It's taking all my power to keep quiet. Still, a few moans escape me.

As we near the climax, Bill is unable to stay silent. "Goodness, Tomi," he whispers, loud. He starts moaning and groaning, sounding very sexy. "Right there, Tomi, right there."

I hit his prostate on more time and he screams, loud and sudden. We both come and I slowly slide out of him and lay on the bed. Bill has his eyes closed, licking his lips.

"Mmm, Tomi. That was so good." He sighs and lays his head on my chest. "I love you Tomi."

I feel like I've won the lottery.

~~~~

"I'm telling you, this is all Angela Merkel's fault."

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with her," I say, holding Bill's hand. We are in the garden, trying to have some alone time. Bill stole a few cigarettes and we're smoking them. Bill shakes his head.

"No, Tom. She's the reason we're in here. It's a conspiracy. She had those pills made to keep us crazy. She doesn't want us to be okay."

I shake my head in disagreement. "We're in here because we tried to kill ourselves, Billa. Not because of Angela."

"You tried to kill yourself?" Bill asks. I clear my throat.

"Yeah, didn't you know? I thought you knew."

There's silence for a minute, then he says, "That's fucking sexy, Tomi."

I squeeze his butt and smile. "You're fucking sexy."

Bill smiles back, perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you couldn't tell, they're in a mental hospital. plz review!!! &lt;3


End file.
